Epic: The Series
Epic: The Series is a fanmade series based on the movie Epic. It takes place in an alternate universe where the whole cast is a big group of friends (except Mandrake and Ronin, who are still arch-enemies.) Dagda and Tara are still alive in this universe. There will be 20 episodes in each season. There will be 4 seasons, but the number may change. The theme song is Rise Up by Beyonce. Cast Main Cast Amanda Seyfried as Mary Katherine (aka M.K.), one of the main characters of the series. She first meets Mandrake, Dagda, Venus, and Mars in "New Friends." She's friends with Misty and Kelly, two girls who go to her school. In "The Love Doctor," M.K. gets Mandrake and Venus alone together, upon Venus' request. Josh Hutcherson as Nod,a rookie Leafman, and another one of the main characters. Nod has shown signs of jealousy when M.K. shows love towards other guys, such as Dagda and Taurus, hinting that he has a crush on her. Colin Farrell as Ronin, the Leafman general, and Mandrake's arch enemy. Jason Sudeikis as Professor Bomba, M.K.'s father. Christoph Waltz as Mandrake, the leader of the Boggans, Ronin's arch enemy, and Venus' boyfriend after "The Love Doctor." He's shown to care deeply for Venus, such as when she was unintentionally separated from the group in "Summer Vacation," and when she caught a stomach bug in "The Common Virus." He even fainted when he heard that her arm was broken, and her leg was crushed in a car accident in "Mall, Rain, Danger." After Venus unwillingly went back home with her parents in "Venus, Come Home," Mandrake was in a deep depression. In "Summer Vacation," he's shown to be very ticklish, especially on his stomach. He's shown to start all the fights between him and Ronin. Katy Perry as Venus Woods, Mandrake's girlfriend after "The Love Doctor." She's shown to be very hyper, and excitable. But she's shown to be sneaky and mischievous, such as cheating in a race against Mandrake, and tickling him like crazy for revenge when he did the same to her. From that, she's shown to be very ticklish, especially on her sides and under her arms. Kelly Clarkson as Mars Woods, Venus' twin sister. She's excitable like Venus, but is shown to be the more mature one out of the two. She reveals that she was born 21 seconds before Venus, thus making Mars the older twin. She's shown to be into nerds, so it's possible that she might have a crush on Bomba. Blake Anderson as Dagda, Mandrake's son. Recurring Cast Beyonce Knowles as Queen Tara, the life of the forest M.K. and Bomba live in. Aziz Ansari as Mub, a slug who become a Pod caretaker., and is terrified of Venus. Chris O'Dowd as Grub, a snail who has hopes of becoming a Pod caretaker and Leafman. He's revealed to have a crush on Mars. Steven Tyler as Nim Galuu, a glowworm. Pitbull as Bufo, a frog-like Jinn. Characters who only appear in one or more episodes Mildred, a girl who flirts with Mandrake in the hotel lobby in "Summer Vacation." She develops a burning rivalry with Venus because of her doing so. She dresses all in blue, including eyeshadow and lipstick. Gavin DeGraw as Orion Woods and Lady Gaga as Mercury Woods, Venus and Mars' parents who appear in "Venus, Come Home." Elizabeth Gillies as Misty, one of M.K.'s school friends. She appears in "The Common Virus," "Venus and Mars' 100th Birthday," "Mall, Rain, Danger," and "Epic Sleepover." She dresses all in black and white. Jenifer Lopez as Jenny Bufo's love interest. She appears in "The First Date". Victoria Justice as Kelly, one of M.K.'s school friends. She appears in "The Common Virus," "Venus and Mars' 100th Birthday," and "Mall, Rain, Danger," She dresses all in purple. Austin Mahone as Taurus Woods, Venus and Mars' older brother, who appears in "Best Friend's Brother." M.K. develops a crush on him when he visits the twins at M.K.'s house. Alice Cooper as Scorpio, one of Venus' ex-boyfriends. After Mars rejected him, he took all his anger out on Venus, by physically and verbally abusing her. He appears in "Beggin' on Your Knees." Episode Guide Season 1 #Pilot Pt. 1: New Friends #Pilot Pt. 2: The Love Doctor #Summer Vacation #? #The Common Virus #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #Halloween Spooks #? #? #An Epic Thanksgiving #? #The First Date Season 2 #A Very Epic Christmas #An Epic New Year #Epic Cabin Fever #Epic Valentine's Day #Epic Patrick's Day #An Epic Easter #Epic Carnival #Fame Can Be Dangerous #Epic Heat Wave #? #? #? #Driving School #Venus and Mars' 100th Birthday #? #? #? #? #? #Nonus, Manry, and Mardrake Season 3 #Epic Farmland #Epic Independence #? #Mall, Rain, Danger #Mars Einstein #Mars Gets Glasses (Special) #Beggin' On Your Knees #? #Epic Beauty Pageant #Bomba's New Girlfriend #Epic Sleepover #? #? #Venus, Come Home (Special) #? #The Big Question #? #Best Friend's Brother #? #? Season 4 #? #? #? #? #Epic Dance #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #Epic Wedding (Special) #? #? #Dagda's a Big Brother! #? #? #? #Gemini Trivia *The episodes are written in a random order *Mandrake and Venus become boyfriend and girlfriend in "The Love Doctor", and share their first kiss in "Halloween Spooks". *In the movie, Venus' family was killed by the Leafmen. While in the series, Venus and Mars just moved out upon getting old enough. *Plus in the movie, Venus got her scar from Ronin during the Solar People vs Leafmen war, while in the series, Venus got it from Scorpio, her abusive ex. *Some of the episode titles start with the word "Epic," the name of the movie the series is based off of. *The main pairings in the series are Mannus (Man'drake x Ve'nus), Nary (N'od x M'ary Katherine), Taranin (Tara x Ro'nin'), and Marmba (Mar's x Bo'mba). Category:Media